The Continued RWS: Rosie the Pink Engine
by TheNintendoBronyTrain64
Summary: Dear readers, Rosie was very pleased when she found out she was going to the Fat Controller's Railway. The engines all liked her and she was enjoying new life on the island. However, Thomas wasn't pleased to see her at first. I hope you enjoy meeting Rosie as I certainly did. -The Author
1. Rosie's Arrival

Thomas the Tank Engine has worked on his branchline for many years and knows it very well.  
He is very proud of it and thinks it's the most important part of the whole railway.  
Thomas isn't the only engine who works there.  
Toby and Daisy help him with the passengers and Percy helps with the goods.  
Mavis helps too, but mostly stays at the quarry.  
The five of them work happily together and consider themselves a family.

But one day, Thomas was taken ill.  
The Fat COntroller came to see him.  
"Edward will take you to the works," he said.  
"Thank you, sir," said Thomas miserablely.  
After that, Toby had to take Annie and Clarabel as well as his own coach, Henrietta.  
It was much harder without Thomas, as the branchline engines had to do their work as well as their own.  
A few days later, Percy came in looking exhausted.  
He was shunting his goods into the sidings at Tidmouth for Bear's train, when the Fat Controller came up.  
"Hello, Percy," he said "you look tired.'  
"I am, sir," panted Percy "All this extra work is tiring us out. I don't even know if I'm standing on my dome or my wheels."  
The Fat Controller laughed, remembering he and Percy having this conversation years ago.  
"You look the same to me," the Fat Controller smiled "Cheer up. I've already made arrangements for an engine from the Bluebell Railway to help out."  
"Stepney, sir?"  
"No, no, not Stepney," The Fat Controller laughed "he's having an overhaul."  
"Then who, sir?" asked Percy.  
But all he got was to "wait and see."

About a week later, Percy was waiting to collect the morning mail from Tom Tipper.  
Just then, he heard an unfamiliar whistle.  
Over to his right was a small tank engine.  
She had three stumpy domes, and six small red wheels.  
But what suprised Percy more was her livery.  
She was painted pink.  
"How strange," thought Percy.  
"Hello," the pink engine smiled "I'm Rosie, and you must be Percy."  
"Why, yes," said Percy "how did you know?"  
"I know alot about Sodor," said Rosie "my driver read me the Thin Clergyman's books about you."  
"Oh," said Percy still looking stangely at her livery.  
Rosie noticed this.  
"Oh this," she laughed looking at her livery "it does look odd yes, but I quite like. You would'nt believe this was my undercoat at first."  
"Really?" asked Percy "why did they keep you pink."  
"I was painted all black at first and only know by my number 30064," explained Rosie "but after the war, British Railways were please with my work and requested I have a new coat of paint. I was then given a pink undercoat. Everyone laughed and said I looked like a rose. So, they decided to rename me 'Rosie.' I quite like it really."  
"I understand what you mean," said Percy "having a name makes you feel like one of the family. You know, that pink coat really suites you."  
"I quite like it too," said Rosie.

Soon, Rosie was put to work pulling Annie and Clarabel.  
The coaches grew fond of her.  
"She's such a sweet little engine," said Annie.  
"She reminds me of Thomas," added Clarabel.  
Rosie also was curious about Thomas.  
She had heard all about his adventures from racing Bertie the Bus and to rescuing an injured swan.  
Rosie simply adored Thomas.  
He was hero in her eyes.  
Daisy jokingly said Rosie was in love with the blue engine.  
Rosie would secretly blush at this.

Soon, Thomas came home.  
The engines decided to suprise Thomas with Rosie's reveal.  
"Hello, everyone," peeped Thomas "it's good to be back. Now where's this new engine we have at?"  
"Rosie will be here any minute now," said Toby.  
Soon, the sound of an engine's wheels puffing was heard.  
Rosie came around to corner, excited to meet the famous tank engine.  
"Hello, Thomas," she smiled "I'm Rosie."  
Rosie felt her face turn red as she saw Thomas in person.  
She thought he looked more handsome in person than in the illustrations.  
But instead of a friendly greeting, Thomas stared coldly at Rosie and scowled.  
"YOU!," he shrieked "YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"  
And he puffed away in a cloud of smoke.  
The engines all looked in shock at what Thomas had said.  
Silience fell the sheds as the engine began to think of what had happened.  
The only sound to be heard was the faint sound of Rosie whimpering.  
Trying to hide her tears.


	2. Guilt and Sorrow

Several days had past now and nothing had changed.  
Rosie still could figure out why Thomas didn't like her.  
When she did see Thomas, he wouldn't even dare to look at her and would blow steam violently.  
"I just don't understand," Rosie told Percy "why doesn't he like me?"  
"Who knows,"sighed Percy "Thomas isn't usually like that, Rosie. I've never seen him act like that before."

Thomas, on the other hand, was fuming.  
"The nerve of her," he said "trying to take my branchline away and replacing me."  
"She won't replace you," soothed his driver "and besides, Thomas. You shouldn't act so violent like that. It'll only make it worse."  
"Pah!" scoffed Thomas "she deserves it."  
And he puffed away to fetch his coaches, unaware that Toby had heard everything.

The little tram decided to talk to Edward about it.  
"Ah I know," sighed Edward "it's because of her class."  
"What did they do?" asked Toby.  
"Well," said Edward "Rosie and her siblings replaced Thomas' kind, the E2s."  
"What?!" exclaimed Toby "when?!"  
"Oh it was years ago," said Edward "Thomas told me that the Fat Controller said that they were all gone. He was most upset."  
"Oh, the poor engine," said Toby "but that doesn't give him the right to snap at Rosie like that. She's a very kind engine, and Thomas should know by now the past is the past."

Meanwhile, Thomas was making his way with Annie and Clarabel.  
"She doesn't belong here," muttered Thomas to himself "she's only going to replace me, and then I'll be scrapped."  
Up ahead, he saw Rosie coming the other way.  
"Oh great," thought Thomas "her again."  
But just as Thomas was about to say something, he stopped.  
As he went past the little engine, he saw her face was red from crying and tears were streaming down her face.  
"W-why does he hate me," she sobbed quietly "I didn't mean any harm."  
Thomas glanced over at her and with a realization, he too was crying now.  
"W-what have I done?" he thought sadly "I didn't mean to make her cry. Oh, what a foolish engine I've been."  
Thomas puffed up to Ffarqhaur with alot to think about.

Later, Toby went to check on Rosie, who was staying in the shed.  
"Rosie?" said Toby "Are you alright?"  
"N-no," said Rosie quietly.  
"Well how's about I talk to you," said Toby kindly.  
He puffed into the sheds to give Rosie some company.  
"Why does Thomas hate me so much," she said "I didn't do anything did I?"  
"No of course not," said Toby "well maybe except your brothers and sisters replaced Thomas'."  
Rosie's face turned pale.  
"W-what?" she cried "How can that be? I never knew that."  
"Well," said Toby "your class could turn better at curves and had more coal compacity. That's the reason Thomas' siblings were scrapped."  
Rosie felt ashamed.  
"All this time," she said "Thomas hated me for that. And I never knew they were scrapped. I'd better apoligize."  
"Wait," said Toby "I think I have another idea."  
He then left to find Thomas.

Thomas was now waiting for his next train.  
"Hello, Thomas," tooted Bertie "how's about we race today?"  
Thomas didn't answer.  
"Oh, never mind," said Bertie "what's up with him today?"  
Thomas was still thinking, when Toby came up looking very stern.  
Thomas knew what was to happen.  
"Toby," said Thomas "I know what you're going to say and...I feel so ashamed. I'd better tell Rosie I'm sorry."  
Toby smiled.  
"Good," he said "that would make her feel much better."  
So with permission, Toby was arranged to take Annie and Clarabel and Thomas set off to find Rosie.

Rosie was taking a train of tankers up to Brendam, but she was losing steam.  
"What's wrong?" panted Rosie.  
"We didn't fill up on coal, that's what," said the driver.  
And he was right.  
Slowly and surely, Rosie came to a stop on the mainline.  
The guard alerted the signalman about the stopped train.  
Then he came back at once.  
"An engine will be sent to help us at once," the guard said.  
"That's good," said Rosie.  
An hour had past, when Rosie saw the faint shape of an engine.  
It was Thomas.  
Rosie held her breath in worry, wondering what Thomas would say.  
But when she looked back at Thomas, he looked very worried.  
"Hold on, Rosie," he said "I'll bring this train to the docks and then we can fill you up with more coal."  
Rosie smiled.  
She hadn't smiled for days.  
Thomas really was her hero now.  
Dashing forwards just to come to her rescue.

After the train was brought to the docks, Thomas pulled Rosie home.  
All was quiet at first until Thomas urged a small "I'm sorry, Rosie."  
Rosie gazed at him.  
"Truely I am," said Thomas "I didn't realize how much I hurt you."  
"And I'm sorry about your brothers and sisters," said Rosie.  
"Thank you," smiled Thomas "say, why don't we just push this aside and be friends."  
"Suites me," smiled Rosie, although she was wanting to be more than just friends.

Afterwards, The Fat Controller finally decided Rosie would be a part of the railway.  
Thomas and the others were please, however, Rosie wouldn't be a part of the branchline.  
She was to be staion pilot at Tidmouth.  
They were sad to she her go, especially Thomas, but were glad Rosie was now part of the family.  
Rosie proved to be really useful, and all the engines thought she did a splendid job.  
She is never lonely as she always has an engine to talk to and is very excited when Thomas comes to visit her.  
The big mainline engines teased Rosie about "her blue knight in shining buffers" but she doesn't care.  
But still, she had much more to tell Thomas.  
But that's another story. 


End file.
